


The Recital

by DemonicSymphony



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blink and you'll miss it omegaverse, Eggsy is Daisy's Dad, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: A prompt from my beloved: Eggsy not realizing Harry and Merlin are in the audience when he helps Daisy overcome her stage fright by going with her.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 139





	The Recital

**Author's Note:**

> For my Amphi. I love you.

Eggsy watched as Daisy stood on the edge of the stage, peering into the audience. He waited until she looked back at him and he took her hand, going onto the stage with her and the other children in her class, a moment later he was going through the dance motions with her and singing with the class.

Daisy was laughing and dancing with him as the class swarmed around them, having fun when it was over. He herded them off stage to the teacher and swooped Daisy up in his arms.

“Nothing to be scared of, yeah love?”

“It was fun!” she babbled, clinging to his neck.

Eggsy and Daisy watched the rest of the program from the wings, where he helped with cues and guiding the kids out on time. When it was over, he and Daisy were on the sofa in the green room, really not much more than a tiny closet where the kids changed between scenes when the school had an actual play.

Daisy was fast asleep and Eggsy didn't want to get up and start the trek home when someone cleared their throat beside him. Looking up, Eggsy’s breath caught at the sight of Merlin and Harry with flowers.

“Brought these for the wee one,” Merlin said, keeping his voice low.

“You didn’t have to come,” Eggsy protested as he sat up, keeping Daisy tucked against him.

Harry huffed at that, puffing up slightly. 

“As though we would miss an opportunity to see Miss Daisy’s performance. Besides, you accepted us as yours. That means we take care of Daisy too, Eggsy.”

Eggsy did not sniffle at that. He didn’t. What he did do was stand up and kiss Harry’s cheek and then Merlin’s.

Merlin reached for Daisy and she sleepily snuggled into him as Harry put a hand to the small of Eggsy’s back, guiding him out.

In his wildest dreams he couldn’t have dreamt up his life as it was now. And an hour later, when Merlin was singing Daisy back to sleep as he and Harry watched from the doorway, Eggsy thought to himself that he wouldn’t change a damn thing.


End file.
